Heartfelt Manipulation
by Amphryxia
Summary: Elisif the Fair, lonely after the passing of her husband, wants excitement and companionship. Elenwen just wants a puppet through which she can control Skyrim. At least, that's what the High Elf tells herself...
1. Chapter 1

Your Most Honored Grace,

You are cordially invited to attend a small party I am preparing at the Thalmor Embassy at dusk on Loredas, Last Seed. Your absence from my last affair was most regrettable, not only to me but to the other guests who were quite eager to make the acquaintance of Elisif the Fair, Jarl of Solitude.

I understand that your duties as Jarl leave you with little time for such frivolities, but I beg you to consider attending my upcoming gathering. I have heard of your keen interest in the arts, and I have recently imported several marvelous paintings from Ordiano the Ornate, perhaps the most celebrated artist in the Summerset Isle. The otherworldly beauty of his work must be seen to be believed.

I do not wish to apply any undue pressure on your part to attend, Jarl Elisif. It is, after all, only a party. But I believe that the peace, prosperity, and security of Skyrim and the Aldmeri Dominion would be enhanced if we could only develop a more cordial relationship between us.

Awaiting a hopefully favorable reply,

Elenwen, First Emissary of the Thalmor and Ambassador to Skyrim.

P.S. I don't know how interested you are in Aldmeri fashion, but I believe that Radiant Raiments in Solitude has a select inventory of dresses that would make some of the ladies of the Crystal Court green with envy.

* * *

Elisif read the letter eagerly, already mentally making room in her schedule for the party. Falk Firebeard wouldn't ruin it for her this time. The last time Elisif had received an invitation for one of Elenwen's parties, she had to decline, as her steward had already scheduled her to attend an exceedingly boring dedication at the Temple of the Divines.

The last part of the letter piqued her interest. It made her think about her wardrobe. Though Elisif had what she thought was an impressive selection of fine dresses, she was curious about Altmer fashion. Lace and silk were not so easy to come by in Skyrim. Elisif had needed to import most of her more expensive clothing from the Imperial city via the East Empire Company. She had never considered purchasing clothing from the Summerset Isle, but maybe she wouldn't have to if Radiant Raiments had it right there in her city.

Elisif put the letter on the desk next to her canopied bed. She then picked up the silver bell that was used to summon one of her chambermaids. Elisif rang it and was pleased to see that her newest chambermaid, an Imperial woman named Fortunata, promptly appeared at her door.

"Yes, Your Grace?" Fortunata asked primly.

"I am going into the city. Have my housecarl wait by the entrance to the palace." Elisif instructed coolly, already looking out the window at her view of Solitude.

"Yes, Your Grace." Fortunata said quickly, giving Elisif a practiced curtsy.

After her chambermaid left, Elisif sat down at the desk in her bedroom and took out a quill and parchment. She was going to accept the invitation Elenwen had sent her before Falk could intervene. Elisif valued his counsel, of course, but he had a way of ruining her fun sometimes. Most of the time, actually. And often as Elisif nodded and accepted his advice, she wasn't a puppet. Elisif could handle something as simple and frivolous as a party by herself, thank you very much.

* * *

Elisif walked into Radiant Raiments, having persuaded Bolgier to stand guard outside the shop. The veteran Nord warrior had been in a sour mood. Possibly because Elisif had kept him waiting for more than an hour as she composed her letter to Elenwen. Elisif had gone through many drafts before she came up with something that matched the High Elf Ambassador's cordial and professional tone. She wasn't about to write a letter that confirmed Elenwen's no-doubt dim view of Nord etiquette.

As one of those Nords whose idea of diplomacy was passing around an axe, Bolgier wouldn't understand. And besides, her bodyguard was too consumed with his responsibility of protecting her to care. Bolgier seemed to think that Stormcloak assassins lurked around every corner of the city, but even he had to admit that no self-respecting Stormcloak would enter a dress shop owned by an Altmer.

The Altmer woman in question was standing behind the counter, having clearly noticed Elisif's presence. As the Altmer woman walked out from behind the counter to greet her, Elisif tried to remember her name. Taarie, wasn't it? Unless it was the other sister.

"I am honored to have you in my shop, Your Grace." The Altmer woman said as she approached Elisif, notably not curtsying to her, but rather inclining her head.

"I thought I might expand my wardrobe a little. Taarie, yes?" Elisif offered, hoping she had the right sister.

"And you know my name as well! I must say, this is already a pleasant day. What may I do for you, Jarl?" Taarie asked, looking politely expectant.

"I am looking for something in particular. I've heard you have a special inventory." Elisif remarked, trying to sound less interested than she was.

"A special inventory? Are you referring to our Aldmeri imports? I didn't know you had such fine taste, Your Grace. Follow me, please." Taarie said lightly.

Elisif followed Taarie up to the second level of the shop. Was there a hint of sarcasm in the shopkeeper's voice? Maybe Elisif wasn't used to Altmer speech. It was probably just their natural tone. Taarie led the way to a low coffee table surrounded by chairs. The decor around this room seemed to be a step up from the first level. Perhaps this is where her more sophisticated clientele was brought.

"Please, take a seat. I shall bring out an item or two for your perusal." Taarie said, motioning toward the table.

Elisif graciously sat down on one of the chairs. Taarie went around a corner to fetch a dress or two for her. She looked at the table and saw a silver pitcher sitting there. Experience made Elisif wait for several seconds before she realized that no one was there to pour for her. No matter. Elisif cheerfully poured a glass of wine for herself, only spilling a few drops in the process.

Taarie re-entered the room, holding up a dress made from green and golden silk. The dress was beautiful, but it was...scant. Revealing, in fact. The front was cut quite low, and the slits on both sides of the skirt would bear her thighs practically to her waist. Elisif smiled at Taarie, thinking that perhaps it was a joke. But Taarie didn't seem to think it was.

"I knew you would like it!" Taarie said, smiling back at Elisif.

"Oh. It's...very beautiful. But..." Elisif said hesitantly, not trying to offend Taarie.

"But it's not in the style of Nord society? Agreed, sadly. But I assure you, this is what noble ladies wear to the Crystal Court. The Altmer believe that beauty is to be appreciated. And you would look absolutely enchanting in a dress such as this, Your Grace." Taarie said encouragingly.

Elisif was honestly tempted to try on the dress. She had lamented the fact that her position as Jarl meant that she couldn't be as daring as she might have liked with her style. Falk was usually there to discourage her from taking chances with her fashion sense. But he wasn't here now, was he? What was the harm in simply trying it on?

"I suppose I could try it. For fun." Elisif said, unable to keep a smile off of her face.

* * *

Elisif walked into a small parlor on the second floor and shut the door. The windows inside were covered with a thin orange drapery that let in light but was clearly designed to provide modesty. In one corner, there was a large, full-length mirror that Elisif approved of. Her own smaller mirror never let Elisif see how her shoes went with her dress.

"Pardon, Your Grace, but I should mention that dresses like that are to be worn without undergarments. You'll see why." Taarie called through the door.

Without undergarments? Absolutely scandalous. Well, Elisif already knew that she could never wear something like this to her own court. This was just for her own personal enjoyment, and the fact that Elisif would be naked underneath made the dress even more exciting to her.

Having always relied upon a handmaiden or two to help her dress, it took Elisif a few minutes to successfully extricate herself from her far more modest outfit. Elisif glanced around the parlor to remind herself that she was indeed alone. The knowledge allowed her the peace of mind necessary to take her undergarments off, leaving her completely naked in the dressing room of Radiant Raiments. Feeling a little vulnerable, Elisif hurried over to where the Aldmeri dress hung on the wall. Elisif picked it up and immediately noticed how feather-light it was in comparison to the heavy wool of the Nord clothing she usually wore.

Even though Elisif rarely dressed without the help of a handmaiden, the simplicity of the Aldmeri gown made it quite easy to put on. The silk was exquisitely smooth, and the way the green and gold dress clung tightly (but not too tightly) to her body made Elisif smile. It was sized perfectly for her. A tailor could not have done better if he had her exact size. Now, this was the kind of elegant fashion that Elisif liked! Except it was nowhere near modest enough for her to wear.

Elisif thought she had a pretty good idea of how ridiculous she would look in it. But as she walked over to the full-length mirror in the parlor, Elisif was shocked. It was indeed far too immodest, but her reflection nevertheless made her stare. The fine Aldmeri dress accentuated her every curve, from her suddenly impressive cleavage, to her cinched waist, flaring hips and totally exposed thighs. It was a world away from the shapeless and heavy Nord dresses Elisif usually had no choice but to wear. As Elisif turned to the side, examining herself from every angle, she realized why Taarie had said not to wear undergarments. The scant Aldmeri dress simply wouldn't allow such things to be worn beneath it. A sudden knock at the door interrupted Elisif's thoughts, however.

"Is the fit to your satisfaction, Your Grace? Perhaps I should take a look?" Taarie asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh! T-That won't be..." Elisif began, panicking slightly.

Despite the fact that Elisif had clearly not given her permission to enter, Taarie opened the door and swept inside. Elisif blushed deeply, feeling equal parts anger and embarrassment. If Taarie perceived that, however, the High Elf showed no sign.

"Your Grace! You look even lovelier than I thought you would! The dress is sheer perfection on you." Taarie said encouragingly, looking her up and down in a professional manner.

"I...thank you. It is a wonderful dress." Elisif answered rather helplessly, her natural inclination towards answering compliments politely kicking in.

"Yes, you are quite the vision, Your Grace. If you were ever to appear in that dress, then I would think that every member of the Bards College would be falling over themselves to write sonnets to your beauty." Taarie remarked pointedly, smiling tightly.

"Oh no, I could never..." Elisif started, shaking her head.

"You might be right. Most of the Nords around here wouldn't know fashion if it clubbed them over the head. But the attendees at one of the parties at the Thalmor Embassy would be very impressed. I guarantee it." Taarie said with confidence, running roughshod over Elisif's weak rebuttals.

"Really?" Elisif asked despite herself, her interest piqued.

"Absolutely. I'm afraid they have a rather dim view of Solitude society. But if you were to show up wearing the absolute height of Aldmeri fashion, well...I daresay that their impression of both you and Solitude would rise considerably." Taarie said pointedly, nodding at her own words.

"It would? Well, that's something to consider. But..." Elisif answered hesitantly.

"But you don't have the right shoes! Stay right there, Your Grace. I have the perfect pair!" Taarie exclaimed, turning around and hurrying out of the room.

Elisif opened her mouth and then closed it after a few seconds. This kind of high-pressure salesmanship was not something that she dealt with often. And saying no to a request from a citizen of Solitude was something she preferred to leave to Falk Firebeard. Who was not here. Elisif groaned and realized that she was going to (at the very least) have to purchase this dress and whatever pair of shoes Taarie was going to bring her.

Although Elisif was definitely going to attend Elenwen's next party, she couldn't possibly wear this to it. Could she? A stern voice in her head that sounded a lot like Falk Firebeard told her that it was out of the question. Which made Elisif feel a little resentful. That stodgy Nord didn't understand fashion. None of the people at her court did. But the more sophisticated attendees at the party would. And Elisif really did want to impress them...

"I'll do it." Elisif whispered excitedly, turning to examine herself in the mirror again.

* * *

Elenwen finished reading the letter on her desk and smiled. There were two letters, actually, and both had contained very welcome news. The first letter was from Jarl Elisif. The naive Nord girl had finally accepted an invitation to one of Elenwen's regular parties at the Thalmor Embassy. If Elenwen could get the girl alone for a time, then she would have the opportunity to work her magic on the inexperienced Jarl of Solitude. At worst, Elenwen would be able to charm and manipulate Elisif into giving up valuable information, and perhaps allow an agent or two of Elenwen's to infiltrate the Blue Palace. And at best, she might be able to seduce the lonely Jarl and begin the process of turning her into Elenwen's obedient little toy.

The second letter gave Elenwen a little more hope in that regard. It was from one of her spies in Solitude, an Altmer emigrant named Taarie. Along with her sister, the Altmer woman owned Radiant Raiment, a dress shop in the city. Taarie and Endarie had piled up quite a number of debts between them from previous ventures in the Summerset Isle. It had been trivial for Elenwen to ensure that those debts changed hands until they belonged to Thalmor-owned entities, which meant that Elenwen practically owned the two sisters.

Taarie had successfully sold Elisif an Aldmeri courtesan's dress along with the delicate heels that went along with it. Elenwen tried to imagine the Nord girl (who, all reports indicated, was quite beautiful for a human) in such a dress. Whatever the image in her mind, it likely couldn't compare to seeing the girl in person. The knowledge only made Elenwen more eager for the day of the party to arrive. She couldn't wait to have the Nord girl kneeling worshipfully in front of her. It was where humans belonged, after all.


	2. The First Meeting

Elenwen nodded along, seemingly listening to Erikur's sycophantic speech to the room. Her attention was mostly on the entrance, however. Jarl Elisif was set to arrive and the girl was late. Considering that nobody here was more important to Elenwen's plans than the young Jarl, the girl's tardiness was enough to set Elenwen on edge. Not that she let her annoyance show, of course. Elenwen wouldn't allow her irritation to ruin the night. Her first meeting with Elisif was far too important for that.

If all went well, then Elisif the Fair would end up becoming Elenwen's submissive plaything. And once that had been accomplished, then Elenwen would work to remove all obstacles to her future pet from becoming High Queen of Skyrim, all the while being an obedient puppet of the Thalmor.

The door to the main hall of the Embassy opened and Elenwen turned at once to look. Yes, there indeed was Jarl Elisif, looking quite pretty with her long, reddish-brown hair and ruby circlet. The Jarl was wearing a heavy coat that was trimmed with white foxtails. The girl was very beautiful for a Nord. Elenwen couldn't really lie to herself: Her plan was first and foremost about fulfilling her mission to bring Skyrim under the rule of the Thalmor, but having such a pretty human as her prospective toy would be an excellent bonus. Elenwen had a very clear preference for women, and unlike some of her kin, found humans to be no less attractive than her fellow elves. Elenwen rather brusquely stepped away from Erikur's half-finished speech and strode to the entrance to meet Elisif before anyone else could do so.

"Your Grace, I am delighted that you could attend." Elenwen said smoothly, looking down at the substantially shorter Nord girl.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Ambassador. I've heard so much about your parties." Elisif answered at once, clearly excited to be here.

"It gladdens me to hear that they're talked about. But I have to say, none of them have been complete without your presence, Your Grace. May I have a servant take your coat?" Elenwen asked with just a hint of a smile.

Taarie's reports had indicated that she had successfully talked Jarl Elisif into purchasing the courtesan's gown that Elenwen had specifically ordered for her. Taarie had been less confident on whether Elisif would be bold enough to wear it to the Embassy, but a quick glance at Elisif's feet showed the likely answer. The Nord girl was wearing the delicate emerald heels that matched the dress.

"Um, perhaps later, I..." Elisif answered hesitantly, clearly nervous about what she had on underneath her coat.

"Nonsense, Your Grace. You must be roasting under that heavy fur." Elenwen said firmly, stepping closer to Elisif.

Had her intelligence on Elisif not indicated that the Nord girl was a natural submissive, Elenwen might have been a little more circumspect. But every report Elenwen had received had told her that Elisif was trusting and rather weak-willed. That (as well as Elenwen's personal desire to see the girl in an Aldmeri dress) was what propelled her to confidently reach out and unhook the clasp of the coat on Jarl Elisif's throat. Just as Elenwen predicted, the Nord girl drew in a breath and widened her eyes, but made no move to stop her.

Elenwen smoothly removed the fur coat from the Elisif's shoulders and passed it to a waiting servant. She then turned back to get a closer look at the Nord girl in the dress and was momentarily speechless. In her days at the Crystal Court, Elenwen had seen any number of ambitious courtesans wear similar things in an attempt to land themselves a wealthy patron. But what was considered the ideal Altmer body type (lithe and slender) did not appeal to Elenwen very much. She rather preferred the curvier profile that human women possessed, and Elisif certainly fit Elenwen's tastes.

The young Jarl looked delectable in a green and gold silk dress that, while being sized perfectly for her, had not been designed with her body type in mind. Elisif's breasts were just barely contained by the low-cut front of the dress, and her fuller hips and thighs meant that the slits on the silk dress were exposing more than was intended. And the dress had been made with the intention of leaving little to the imagination to begin with.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" Elisif muttered nervously, having noticed Elenwen staring at her.

"Nothing could be further from the truth, Your Grace. I simply did not expect to see the height of Aldmeri fashion here in Skyrim. You wear it beautifully, and I say that with complete honesty." Elenwen answered without hesitation, already turning to guide Elisif past the entryway.

Elisif was getting a number of looks, of course, but nobody here was crass enough to say a word about the way she was dressed. Which Elenwen appreciated. The young Jarl looked nervous enough already, and Elenwen was quick to motion for an Argonian servant to bring a particular glass of wine for this most important of guests. As she suspected, Elisif was equally quick to accept the glass and wasted little time before taking a deep drink. Clearly, the girl wanted to settle her nerves. Elenwen decided against introducing her to anyone else here quite yet, and instead guided Elisif over a wall of the Embassy where she had hung some large paintings.

"May I show you some of the paintings I mentioned in my letter? This one depicts the golden coast of Lilliandril, near where I was born." Elenwen explained patiently.

"It's so beautiful. Does it really look like that?" Elisif asked excitedly, enraptured by the painting.

"It does, Your Grace. From what I understand, Ordiano the Ornate would only consent to paint this landscape for ten minutes each day, as that was when the light from the sun was perfect. As a result, it took him more than fifty years to complete this painting." Elenwen said smoothly, inventing every detail of what she was saying.

"That's incredible." Elisif answered in an awed fashion.

Elenwen had to smile. Jarl Elisif was just as naive and trusting as her reports indicated. The girl seemed to have no conception of the fact that Elenwen, as a member of the Thalmor, was certain to have designs on her. Instead, Elisif was already treating her as a friend. Without her annoying Imperial-minded advisors here to protect her, manipulating the girl was going to be positively easy. Especially if Elisif continued the pace of her drinking. Elenwen motioned for another glass of wine to be brought to Elisif as soon as the Jarl drained the one she was holding. In doing so, however, Elenwen spied Vittoria Vici in a shadowy corner of the hall. As much as Elenwen wanted to devote all of her attention to her newest guest, she had some minor business to attend to with the Imperial.

"I would like to show you the rest of the paintings, Your Grace, but I am afraid that I have business with some of the others here." Elenwen said apologetically.

"Oh, of course! Don't let me keep you." Elisif said in apparent cheerfulness, even as Elenwen saw some nervousness creeping back into the Jarl's voice.

"I'll be back as soon as I am able, Your Grace. Until then, please enjoy the party." Elenwen explained, smiling courteously.

Elisif nodded, and Elenwen regretfully turned to look for Vittoria. The East Empire Company was once again attempting to levy a docking tax on Thalmor vessels anchored in Solitude Harbor. The fees they assessed were paltry, but it was the principle of the matter. The Thalmor were here in an official capacity to ensure compliance with the White-Gold Concordant. They would not pay a thin copper to the East Empire Company in order to do so. Elenwen would make certain that Vici understood that.

* * *

Vici had been quite evasive, both in trying to avoid Elenwen's notice and in their subsequent conversation. Vici, who would boast of her powerful connections to anyone who would listen, had tried to tell Elenwen that she was powerless to waive the tax. Elenwen had done her best to persevere, but there had been...difficulties. Every time Elenwen thought she was getting close to nailing down the irritating Imperial, she would hear Elisif's tinkling laughter from a short distance away and become distracted. The problem became even worse when Elenwen made the mistake of glancing over at the young Jarl.

Just seeing the Nord girl again in that silk Aldmeri courtesan's dress had been enough for Elenwen to lose the thread of what she had been saying, thereby allowing Vici to escape the rhetorical corner Elenwen had herded her into. After the second time it had happened, Elenwen had been forced to accept her temporary defeat. Having only secured a promise from Vici to continue to discuss the matter at a later date, Elenwen wended her way through the guests to find Elisif again.

Elenwen found the Nord girl laughing together with Razelan. The Redguard tradesman could be amusing, assuming he wasn't drunk enough to cause a major disruption. Elenwen was not in a laughing mood, however, and she fixed Razalen with a pointed stare. It was enough for the wily Redguard to take the hint and excuse himself, leaving Elenwen and Elisif with some measure of privacy.

"I'm glad to see that you're enjoying the party, Your Grace." Elenwen pronounced smoothly, already motioning for an Argonian servant to bring Elisif another glass of the particular wine Elenwen had opened just for her.

"Oh yes! I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun. Everyone has such interesting stories to tell." Elisif gushed, accepting the glass of wine from the servant beside her.

"Indeed. Hosting these parties is part of my duties as Ambassador, but I enjoy them greatly. Do you like the wine? You won't find it anywhere else in Skyrim, Your Grace." Elenwen remarked, watching Elisif raise the glass to her lips.

"Oh, very much. I've never tasted such a fine vintage before. Where does it come from, if I may ask?" Elisif asked politely, already taking another drink from her glass.

"It comes from the vineyards outside the city of Dusk. The vintage is so sought-after that no amount of money can buy a bottle; they are only given as gifts to the most well-connected of Altmer families." Elenwen answered, again indulging her penchant for made-up details.

"It's that rare? Now I feel a little guilty." Elisif said slowly, lowering her glass.

"Don't feel that way, Your Grace. I had the bottle in my possession for some time, but I've never had a guest that was worthy of opening it for. Until you accepted my invitation, that is." Elenwen answered quickly.

"Really? And what is it about me that made you want to do that? Just because I'm the Jarl of Solitude?" Elisif asked with a shy smile, looking up at Elenwen.

Elenwen raised her eyebrows slightly before smiling back. The girl was clearly flirting with her. Aided, though Elisif was unaware, by the wine she was drinking. It was indeed a rare vintage. The Petals of Eyevea, as the vintage was called, had been altered by Altmer alchemists to lower inhibitions while leaving motor functions largely intact. The girl could drink a bucket of the stuff and not stumble once, even as she spilled her deepest secrets and declared her undying love for everyone around her. It was a simple though effective tool for loosening the lips of anyone targeted by Thalmor intelligence.

"No, not just because you're the Jarl of Solitude, Your Grace. I've heard rumors of the beauty of Elisif the Fair, and I wanted to see whether you were as lovely as people claimed." Elenwen answered with a fair amount of honesty.

"And am I?" Elisif asked with interest, raising her eyebrows.

"Even more so. If I may say so, were we not in the middle of a party, then I'm not certain whether I could restrain myself." Elenwen answered in a more intimate tone, glancing down at Elisif's barely-covered form.

"Really? That's a shame." Elisif said, giggling slightly.

The Nord girl drank in compliments as easily as wine, it seemed. Though it happened a little quicker than Elenwen had anticipated, Elisif was very much ready to be seduced. The young Jarl must have been lonelier than Elenwen had thought. That, or more open to the attention of another woman than her previous marriage to High King Torygg would suggest.

"I have a few items in my private collection that I've yet to show anyone. Perhaps you might like to see them?" Elenwen offered warmly, maintaining eye contact with the girl.

* * *

Elisif did not immediately answer. The Jarl was quiet for a few moments, though she continued to look up into Elenwen's eyes. Engaging in some harmless flirtation was one thing. But now her host was quite clearly inviting her upstairs for a tryst. Elisif's (strangely muted) sense of caution told her that she was moving way too quickly. But the truth was, Elisif loved the attention that Elenwen was giving her. It made her feel giddy in a way she hadn't felt since her husband had passed.

Being attracted to another woman (an Altmer, no less) was surprising to Elisif. She had never really considered the option before. Elisif had grown up knowing that she was betrothed to Torygg and never had the slightest intention of fooling around with someone else. That would have been ill-done. But her husband had passed, leaving Elisif alone ever since. Sexual desire had been sleeping within her for some time, but now it seemed to be waking up. So what was she to do? Elisif thought for a moment and then decided to answer honestly.

"I would love to." Elisif said finally, smiling at Elenwen.

Elenwen smiled back and turned to lead her upstairs. As Elisif walked alongside her host, she felt Elenwen rest a hand possessively on her lower back. Elisif drew a shaky breath, as the simple contact made her heart skip a beat. More embarrassingly, she felt her nipples harden immediately beneath the very thin layer of silk that was covering them. Having Elenwen (who, it appeared, noticed absolutely everything) fail to notice that was asking too much. Elisif could see where Elenwen's eyes were and felt her sense of giddiness mount.

This was almost certainly a mistake, but at the moment, it was a mistake that Elisif very, very much wanted to have happen.


	3. Upstairs

Elenwen led Elisif upstairs past two Altmer guardsmen. Her guardsmen were well-trained enough to avoid looking at either of them as they passed, thankfully. This wasn't the first time Elenwen had done something like this. Being Ambassador to Skyrim was a stressful job, and when the stress became a little too much, Elenwen would occasionally bring a girl that had caught her eye upstairs to her chambers. Toying with a pretty human girl for an hour or two worked wonders at relieving Elenwen's stress.

This didn't have the same feel, however. Those girls had been nothing more than a temporary distraction. Elenwen hadn't felt anything for them. The same could not be said here. Just having the lovely Jarl walking beside Elenwen was oddly pleasant. The trusting way in which Elisif had accepted Elenwen's hand on her lower back was endearing as well. The young Jarl appreciated Elenwen's presence, if the hardened nipples that were clearly showing through her silk dress were any guide. Elenwen was too polite to show any sign that she had noticed, of course.

"I can't wait to see what your private collection looks like." Elisif said pleasantly, looking up at Elenwen.

"I'm certain it will be to your satisfaction, Your Grace." Elenwen replied with a cool smile.

Their pace slowed at the stairs as Elisif carefully made her way up each step, the Nord girl's delicate emerald heels being the issue. Elenwen, for her part, gently took hold of Elisif's arm as they climbed the stairs, ready to catch her if she stumbled. Elisif smiled gratefully at Elenwen's gesture, causing a distinctly unfamiliar feeling of butterflies in the Altmer woman's stomach.

"Do High Elf women really wear these things all the time?" Elisif asked ruefully as soon as they reached the top of the stairs.

"They do indeed. Though I cannot recall any woman looking quite as lovely in them as you do, Your Grace." Elenwen answered readily, seeing an easy opportunity to flirt once again.

"You're just saying that." Elisif said coyly, though her slightly reddened cheeks showed that she appreciated Elenwen's words.

"I certainly am not. If the women of Solitude thought they could look even a fraction as enchanting in heels as you do, I would expect that Radiant Raiment would sell out of their stock in a day." Elenwen declared softly.

Elisif shook her head, but even so, Elenwen could tell that the Nord girl loved the compliments she was receiving. No doubt Elisif received no end of compliments on her beauty from her courtiers, but if she was reacting this way now, then Elisif had to hold Elenwen's opinion highly. That was good to know.

Elenwen's bedroom was at the end of the hall. It seemed a little crass to bring the Nord girl there immediately, so Elenwen paused at one of the paintings on the second floor. It was one of the smallest in the Embassy, but it meant the most to Elenwen. The small oil canvas depicted the moon of Secunda in full, as seen from the cliffs of Auridon at night.

The paintings on the second floor, along with the prettier, though blander, paintings on the first floor, had all been brought here by Elenwen herself. The previous Ambassador, a man named Daruil, had been utterly lacking in culture and the Embassy had reflected that sad fact.

Elenwen had always loved art. The ability to create something beautiful, something unique, that could speak to so many people had always seemed like a very fine thing to her. As a much younger woman, Elenwen had enrolled at Lilliandril's finest academy for art and music. Her family's connections had gotten her in, but Elenwen's regrettable lack of talent had quickly become apparent when compared to the work of her peers. Discouraged by this, Elenwen had ended up dropping out after a year.

At the time, the Thalmor had been aggressively recruiting Altmer all over the Summerset Isle for their planned invasion of Elsweyr. On the spur of the moment, Elenwen had decided to join up. She hadn't planned on making it a career. Elenwen had thought that seeing the rest of Thedas might help her figure out what she should do with her life.

Inside the Thalmor, Elenwen was able to find out where her talent truly lied. Her magical ability (and lack of skill with most weaponry) had landed her in the Mage Corps, where she excelled. But her skill at deception was quickly noticed by her superiors, and soon enough, Elenwen was offered a transfer to the prestigious intelligence wing of the Thalmor. And the rest, as they say, was history. Elenwen had done very well for herself, but she sometimes wondered what might have been had she decided to stick it out as an artist all those years ago.

"Is something wrong?" Elisif asked curiously beside her.

"Oh, not at all. This painting always makes me think. I received it as a parting gift from my old instructor years ago." Elenwen explained softly, returning to the present.

"Really?" Elisif asked again, looking even more curious than before.

"It was something to remember her by. She thought it might rekindle my interest in art, and it did. Though perhaps not in the way she hoped." Elenwen elaborated, a touch sadly.

Why had she answered so honestly? That had been a great opportunity to invent some lurid details of the kind that would impress the trusting Jarl. Elenwen gave herself a minor reprimand, reminding herself of what had happened to some of her predecessors when they became too sentimental.

* * *

Elisif cocked her head slightly, intrigued by the side she had just seen of the High Elf. Elenwen's smooth flattery was enjoyable to listen to, and Elisif had assumed that more of the same would be forthcoming. Instead, she had been greeted with what sounded like honest introspection. It may not have been exciting, but Elisif was alive with curiosity when it came to her new acquaintance. She wanted to know all she could about the High Elf's doubtlessly interesting life.

"Are you an artist?" Elisif asked inquisitively, looking up at the taller Altmer.

Elenwen smiled with what looked to be a touch of regret, but instead of answering immediately, she began guiding Elisif down the hall once more. The High Elf's hand had returned to her lower back, which was enough to make Elisif temporarily forget her question.

"I am not, sadly. But as Ambassador, I am able to promote the arts by helping to maintain peace and encouraging cross-cultural ties." Elenwen replied readily, her voice regaining its smooth quality.

"Oh? Is this what you call encouraging cross-cultural ties?" Elisif asked rather saucily as they approached the end of the hall.

Elenwen stopped suddenly, then moved to stand right in front of Elisif. Now that the High Elf was standing so very close to her, Elisif was struck by how tall she was. Even with her emerald heels, Elisif had to crane her neck up to maintain eye contact with the Altmer.

"Please don't think this has anything to do with my role as Ambassador, Your Grace. If anything, I should be more circumspect because of that. However...I cannot help myself. I was entranced by your lovely form the moment I laid my eyes on you." Elenwen whispered intently, gazing down at Elisif.

From this close to the other woman, Elisif could see just how deeply golden Elenwen's eyes were. They were like no eyes she had ever seen, and Elisif was suddenly taken aback by how beautiful they were. Elenwen bent down, and in a moment, Elisif knew that the High Elf was going to kiss her. Elisif reacted without thinking about what the consequences might be and simply did what her heart told her to do: she went up to her tiptoes and met Elenwen's soft lips with her own.

Elisif had never been kissed so tenderly. Torygg's kisses had been loving, but they couldn't be called gentle. Elisif had only a few moments to appreciate how marvelously soft another woman's lips could be before Elenwen drew her closer. Elisif found herself pressed against the High Elf's body with nothing more than the thin silk of her Aldmeri dress between her and Elenwen. Elisif almost felt naked, and as soon as that thought entered her mind, it was impossible for Elisif to think about anything else.

Elisif spent several long, wonderful minutes in Elenwen's embrace. As they kissed, the High Elf's hands traveled slowly up and down her body, from Elisif's hips to right below her breasts. Never anywhere too intimate, but calculated, it seemed, to make Elisif want Elenwen to go further. If so, it was working. Though she regarded herself as a respectable woman, Elisif caught herself wishing Elenwen would stop teasing her and begin touching her in the ways Elisif craved, right there in the hall if need be.

"Would you like to come into my chambers?" Elenwen asked finally, ending their long, luxurious kiss after who knew how many minutes.

"Yes! Yes, please..." Elisif answered at once, unable to keep her need from entering her voice.

Elenwen smiled warmly, took Elisif's hand in her own, and turned to open the door to her bedroom. Elisif followed, feeling more excited at this moment than she had ever felt before. She was putting herself fully in Elenwen's hands, and even though they had just met hours before, Elisif felt as though she could trust the High Elf woman completely.


End file.
